


Nice Day For A Swim

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is an evil shit, Everyone love Cody, M/M, People have smelly feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: It wasn’t common that the 501st and 212th would have leave at the same time, let alone the same place.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	Nice Day For A Swim

It wasn’t common that the 501st and 212th would have leave at the same time, let alone the same place. That type of maneuvering took a very specific type of mind and power that Cody recognized as his own General’s manic need for a break and drive to do something nice for the men. Once they had landed, Cody had watched his General raid Medical for something that would knock him out and keep him out. Sawbones had made sure nothing would actually kill the Jedi, because that was the last thing they needed. 

“Sir,” Cody said quietly as he followed his General back to his room. 

Kenobi waved him off. “I know what I’m doing,” he said. “Scarif is nice and isn’t involved in the war, so everyone can relax. You outrank Anakin, so don’t let him pull anything on you. I’m sure you can keep your brothers in line and if you really need me, Sawbones can wake me up.” 

“You just want to catch up on sleep without having to deal with Skywalker’s dramatics,” Cody accused. 

Kenobi’s lips twitched into a small smile. “At least you don’t have to listen to me teasing you about Rex for the next two weeks,” he said as he sat on his bed and wrestled his boots off. One of them had a cracked heel and smelt worse than Wooley’s footlocker. 

“Quick, have interest in a person so I can tease you,” Cody said blandly. 

“Nope, sorry,” Kenobi said with a gusty sigh as he flopped back on the bed. “Not interested. I’ll stick to my books and my tea and my bitingly sarcastic fights with my friends instead. Much more fulfilling.” 

Cody snorted and shook his head. “Enjoy your sleep,” he said. 

“Don’t drown Rex,” Kenobi said with a lazy wave as Cody left his quarters. 

Cody almost turned around to correct his General–they had all grown up on Kamino and knowing how to swim was one of their earliest lessons–but an idea had sparked. Cody stopped by his quarters and discarded his armor for a pair of swim trunks and an unbuttoned loose shirt. He knew Rex was already down on the beach–the 501st had gone down first because of General Skywalker (who was reason enough on his own) and because the ARCs in the 501st had practically exploded out of the cruiser (Fives). The 212th had more restraint. 

Barely. 

He casually made his way down to the beach, a pair of sunshades he had nicked from General “if the sun and I so much as look at each other I burn to a red, painful crisp” Kenobi and smirked when he spotted Rex near the shoreline. He was talking to Tano, who had some sort of brightly colored ball perched on her hip, and Fives in a headlock. Cody had to plan his attack carefully so he didn’t accidentally startle Rex into snapping the ARC’s neck; his General would be sad for the loss of entertainment. 

It didn’t take long before Rex let go of Fives and shoved the other man away by his head. Fives blew a raspberry and darted away and Cody smirked; perfect opportunity. He waited, stalking closer, until he was sure Rex was still involved in his conversation with Tano before drawing a chest-full of air and letting out the dumbest war cry he could remember from their training days–one that _Rex_ had come up with too, at that–and ran full tilt at Rex. 

The idiot turned, eyes widening, as Cody grinned crazily and collided bodily with him, dragging him into the surf. They both went down, hard, as a wave crashed into them too, Rex flailing with absolutely none of his usual grace or poise. 

Success. 


End file.
